Vala's Dream
by Teal'cIndeed
Summary: Vala goes on an adventure and meets lots of weird people, Including Aeryn Sun, and some of Claudia Black's other roles. First fanfic. Please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Vala jumped into her bed right after the debriefing. They had just gotten back from a long mission a few hours before, and she was exhausted. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

All of a sudden, she woke with a start to a loud banging on her door. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 0100 hours. Annoyed, she got up and opened the door.

"What do you-" she stopped mid sentence, seeing a woman she had never seen before who, surprisingly, looked almost identical to her.

"Hi," the woman said, her voice almost exactly like Vala's too. "My name is Aeryn, and I need your help.

"How-", Vala started, "How do you look and sound just like me?

"You'll find out soon, but first I need your help," Aeryn Responded.

" Why should I come with you? Is this another test?" Vala said angrily "Plus, you woke me up!"

"Test? Nope. I need your help. There is an evil vampire named Pandora on the loose, and I need your help to stop her."

For some reason, Vala felt she needed to help this woman, whoever she was. Plus, she was really curious about her, and of course, loved adventure.

"Ok… I'll come."

"Great!" Aeryn exclaimed.

the two of them were beamed up to a ship.

"This is Moya." Aeryn said. "She's a Leviathan."

" Leviathan? Never heard of that type. And why did you call it "she"?

"Leviathans are living ships."

"Living? How?"

" You've never seen a living ship before?

"No!"

" Then lets give you a tour." "JOHN" she called

"YA?' a man called back. Vala was confused. She knew that voice.

"VALA"S HERE!"

" BE RIGHT THERE!"

John walked into the room. For the second time that night, all she could do for a few seconds was stand there with her mouth hanging open.

"Wha- Wha- How?" she stuttered, " How do you look just like Mitchell?

"Mitchell? John responded confused

" A guy I work with. You look exactly like him!

"Really?"

"John, do you mind giving Vala a tour?" Aeryn cut in.

"Sure Honey." she glared at him.

After Aeryn left Vala said,

" A LIVING ship?

"Ya. Wierd, Huh?

"Definatly! And I thought I was an expert on ships!"

" They're a lot more common on the other side of the galaxy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2. **

**None of The characters belong to me. Just Borrowing 'em. Pleeease review, It's my first Fanfic and they would help! **

Soon, They came to a room where a huge alien was sitting at a control panel.

"What is that? He's HUGE!" Vala was amazed.

"This is Pilot. He's pretty big, isn't he? John responded "Yo Pilot, This is Vala."

"Hello Vala, nice to meet you." Pilot said

"Hi"

Suddenly, from the doorway, a voice said "Who the yots is this?"

"Hey Ryg, this is Vala, Vala, this is Rygel."

" That's Dominar Rygel XVI to you!" The short alien replied.

"Shut up, Buckwheat," join said to him.

"Hmph," Rygel said, and retreated his bed chamber.

John and Vala continued on her tour. When they finished, they headed to the Cargo Bay to wait for Aeryn.

"This ship is amazing!"

"She sure is!"

"Is it just the four of you on board?

"Nah, There's seven of us. The others are getting supplies down on a commerce planet.

"Oh"

At this point Aeryn walked in.

"Are you ready Vala? We are going to fly to the planet Zolda, and meet a few others there."

"Is that the planet the planet the vampire is on? I've never heard of it."

"Ya, it's pretty remote.

"Ah"

"Bye John"

"See ya, honey. Call if ya need my help."

Aeryn glared at him. Her and Vala then headed to the Prowler.

"Who else are we meeting?" Vala asked

"Some friends of mine, Cassandra, Sharon, and Jill."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chaper… Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks guys, and enjoy.**

"Awesome, I love meeting new people!" Vala exclaimed

"Ya. I think you'll like them"

A few hours later they reached Zolda. Aeryn parked her Prowler in a ship garage, and they headed out.

"We are meeting the others at a restaurant in town" Aeryn said

"Sweet! I'm hungry!"

They soon got to the restaurant.

"CASSANDRA" Aeryn called.

Three women walked over.

"Hi" one of them said to Vala

She couldn't reply though. She was too busy staring at them with her mouth gaping open, staring at the three women.

"A-Aeryn, H-How?!"  
The three women were all slight variations of her and Aeryn.

"How can you all look like me?!"

"You'll find out soon" Aeryn said

"But I want to know now!"  
"First we must complete our mission. Then i'll tell you."

"But…" Aeryn gave her a 'Don't push it' look, and she shut her mouth.

"Hi guys" Aeryn said too the others "Sorry about that, she's just confused."

"Thats ok. Hi Vala, i'm Jill Mayhew."

"I'm Cassandra" another said

"Sharon"

"Hi" Vala replied

"So, guys…" Aeryn cut in. "Were are we starting the search?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! I'll try to put up at least 1 a day. Enjoy! **

"The last report of someone seeing Pandora was in the town of Hufflepuff. It's only about 10 miles away." Cassandra offered.

They decided to stay at the hotel overnight, and then set off in the morning. Vala was pretty annoyed that no one would tell her what's going on, but she let it go for now, because she didn't want them to be mad at her.

The next morning, Sharon woke her up early.

"Come on! It's too early! I need my beauty sleep!"

*Sigh* "Why did Aeryn bring you along again?"

Vala ignored her and tried to go back to sleep. Muttering to herself, Sharon left the room. A few minutes Aeryn stormed in.

"VALA! HURRY UP, OR WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"I'm comin'!" she grumbled, rolling out of the bed

Half an hour later, the five were ready to set off. They rented a SpaceCar ( A type of hover car) and headed off to the little town of Hufflepuff. When they got out, lots of people turned to stare at them. You don't see five almost identical looking people everyday! They made their way to a bar in the center of town. It was really crowded. They managed to find a table and sat down. A waiter walked over. "What can I get ya today?"

"I'll take a Passionfruit Martini" Vala said.

"Passionfruit?" Cassandra asked

"Ya. I've liked them ever since Daniel got me one on a date!"  
"Nice"  
All of a sudden Jill called out "VELVET!" A woman walked over. 'Of course, Vala thought, another look alike' this time she didn't even blink when indeed, she was right.

"Hey guys" the woman, Velvet,she guessed, said.

Vala was really confused. All the others looked slightly different from her. Aeryn had slightly shorter, browner hair, and looked a few years younger. Sharon looked even younger than Aeryn, and her hair was more curly. Cassandra's was long, brown, and perfectly straight. Velvet though, other than being covered in tattoo's looked exactly the same! Same black, slightly curly hair, same height, same age. The only difference was this womans voice. It was a totally different accent than hers, and was also pretty raspy.

"Uh, Hi" Vala said, still confused.

"Yo. The named Velvet. Velvet Road"  
"Cool name"

Aeryn, being as impatient as ever cut it.

"So, Velvet, have you heard anything about Pandora recently?"  
"Ya. A guy was sayin' he saw her about a week ago in Hayden Forest. He's known to be pretty tough, but that totally freaked him out. He refuses to go back there.

"Ah. I guess we should check their first then. You coming?"

"I'll see if I can. We have been pretty busy here lately, but I think I can get away for awhile"

"Good"

After finishing eating, they left the bar. While waiting for Velvet to get off work, they decided to walk around town and try to get information.

**Thanks for reading. I will attempt to post the next chapter this afternoon. Remember, reviews are always appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been walking for about 20 minutes when a voice called,

"AERYN SUN, IS THAT YOU?!"

"Frell", Aeryn muttered "Hello, Sona, Finally out of jail?"

"Yes, I am, Thank you"

"Jail" Vala wondered out loud

"Yeah" Sharon said "She conned a woman out of $200,000!"

"Sweet" Vala replied impressed

At this point, the woman, Sona, caught up to them.

"Hello, dear Aeryn" she said. To the others she said "Hello, I am Guru Sona"

"Guru?" Vala was confused

"Yoga instructor" Jill whispered to her

"Thanks"

"So what are you all doing on this fine planet?" The Guru asked

"If you must know, Sona, we are hunting a vampire."

"The one named Pandora?"

"Thats the one"

" She has indeed been causing a lot of trouble around here."

This made Vala laugh

"What are you laughing at?" Sona asked, annoyed

"Oh, nothing. I just have a friend named Teal'c who says that all the time"

"I see"

"Before you go, there is something I wanted to ask. Have you seen Claudia at all? I have not seen her in years."

"Nope, I heard she is working as an actress now, though"

"Good for her!"

"Now Sona, we really have to go."

""Namaste dears" Sona said "Hope to see you again soon

"Bye" they responded and kept walking

They had been walking around for hours asking people about Pandora. Vala's legs were killing her. She kept wishing they would stop for a little while, and she was giving the others hints, but they seemed completely oblivious. Either that or they were just ignoring her. Vala didn't want the others to think she was weak, so she just grumbled to herself and kept walking.

A bit later, she was just about to suggest stopping for a bite to eat when they heard a noise coming from an ally.

"Psst"

"Who's there" Aeryn said, holding up her Pulse Pistol, "Show yourself"

A woman popped out from behind a dumpster

"Are you the people looking for Pandora?" she asked

"That depends who you are" Aeryn growled

"My name is Beth Williams, and I have some info that could help you"

"And why should we trust you?" Sharon questioned

"Because I just happen to know where she is hiding."

Aeryn was just about to tell her to frell off, but Jill cut in

"Guys I think we should hear her out. She might have some useful information"

Aeryn scowled at her, but then agreed."Fine." She looked at Beth "But if you're lying…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm telling the truth, I promise!"

"Alright then"

"Well" Beth started. "I was out in the woods the other day. I heard a noise so I hid behind a tree. I dared look to see what it was, and it was the vampire. Luckily she was far enough away that she didn't notice me. She was heading towards a cave."

"Could you find that cave again?" Sharon asked

"Ya, probably"

"Will you help us get there?" Cassandra asked

" I don't know, she's really dangerous…" Beth said

" We'll pay you" Jill cut in

After thinking for a minute, Beth agreed to help.

"It's settled then" Jill said. "Meet us back here in three hours"

"Okay" Beth agreed

They went back to the hotel to get supplies. Aeryn went to see if Velvet was ready. Three hours later they were back at the alley. Beth met them their.

"Ready to go?" Sharon asked

"Yep"

They took a SpaceTaxi to the edge of town, got out, and headed towards the woods.

"The cave was this way" Beth said, pointing southward.

" Lead the way" Aeryn responded

After walking for a while, Beth pointed to a cliff. "The cave's over there"

As they slowly headed towards the mouth of the cave, Aeryn handed everyone Pulse Pistols. She held up her hand to stop them once they were about 30 feet away from the cave entrance. They ducked behind a boulder and waited. Soon they could hear footsteps. Someone was walking on a path that lead to the cave. They dared peek, it was Pandora! She looked just like the others, but with really long jet black hair, and of course fangs. Aeryn was just about to tell them too attack when someone hit them from behind and knocked them out.


End file.
